Inquebrantable
by hina-edith
Summary: Fue testigo de cómo las mejillas sonrojadas y las pequeñas sonrisas de aquella niña ya no le pertenecían, que en su infantil corazón empezaba a colarse alguien que no debía, porque ella estaba unida a él, porque seguía velando cada uno de sus pasos, incluso cuando la odio en el vilo de su amor, ella aún no lo sabía pero el lazo que la unía a él era inquebrantable.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; los personajes son todos de Masashi Kishimoto, prestados para recrear una historia de mi propia imaginación, los hechos variaran mucho en esta historia la cual es de mi total propiedad. Todo hecho sin fines de lucro, y para entretener a un público lector, sin más os agradezco su atención y Di NO AL PLAGIO.

.

Capítulo 1

.

Había pasado toda la tarde en el dojo, practicando para poder perfeccionar su Dōjutsu ocular, quizá pasaban ya de las diez de la noche porque el frotar de las alas de los grillos se escuchaba en todo el campo de entrenamiento y el aire frio ya empezaba a entumirle los huesos, aun así no pensaba irse hasta haber mejorado el nuevo movimiento que le causaba tanta frustración desde que su padre le hubiera señalado sus errores. Para Hyūga Neji no bastaba que a sus espaldas susurraran que era un genio a tan corta edad, no cuando pertenecía a la segunda rama y sus habilidades ya eran vigiladas recelosamente por el consejo, no cuando tenía muchas miradas y opiniones en contra y ni hablar del despectivo trato que usualmente obtenía de todos y cada uno de los miembros del Bouke. Aun así nadie se metía en su camino, nadie se oponía en que fuera más fuerte que ningún otro Hyūga antes visto en el Souke, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de sus habilidades y de lo quisquilloso que era el clan entero; Su padre lo decía siempre que creía que no lo escuchaba y con ello se fueron desplegando pequeñas y sutiles ideas de lo que en realidad era.

 _ **Un arma.**_

Eso era. Una posible arma para el clan, dejándolo extender sus alas para poder cortarlas en el momento justo y con una posible excusa que todos aceptarían, _"es de la segunda rama, las reglas son claras", "Un genio nacido en el lugar equivocado, una verdadera desgracia"_.

Nadie cuestionaría a la "honorable primera casa"

Si se permitía un pensamiento diría que eso era una verdadera estupidez, ellos siempre serian personas horribles.

Cuando tenía seis años nunca se había cuestionado nada respecto a su posición ni a la sumisión a la que constantemente eran sometidos los de la casa inferior, aunque eso no quería decir que no lo notara, sin embargo en su cabeza solo existía el deseo de enorgullecer a su padre y enaltecer a la segunda rama, algo muy noble le había dicho su padre pero no tan fácil de lograr, el sistema de casas era inflexible y el sello era clara prueba de ello. Conforme pasaron las primaveras que lo llevaron a cumplir ocho años Neji entendió varias cosas, y nuevas inquietudes despertaron en él; todo relacionado con el pronto nacimiento de un heredero para el clan. La preocupación de lo que sería su vida se reflejó en los ojos de su padre que en algunas ocasiones le miraba con tristeza, de algún modo su padre siempre esperaba lo mejor de él y el simple hecho de que hubiera nacido como un miembro del Souke ya era lo suficientemente malo. Quizá fue eso lo que lo obligo a mantenerse en ese riguroso entrenamiento, siendo el mejor en la academia de konoha donde había presentado su deseo de volverse Chūnin lo más pronto posible, lo hacía porque no quería que su padre se preocupara por él, no por ser débil, pero aún era un niño, eso él lo sabía, apenas si era Genin, con orgullo podía decir que el mejor de su generación.

Algunos decían que su vida estaba destinada a algo grande, quizá ligada a la del heredero del clan Hyūga, lo más grande a lo que podría aspirar un miembro de Souke, eso o servir en las sombras como un miembro de elite en Ambu, aunque él no estaba seguro de querer ser uno; La idea de portar una máscara y olvidar que había salido del Souke no se le hacía tentadora, él quería igualdad, él quería que su padre no sufriera por la división irracional de la primera casa. Sus entrenamientos eran arduos y duros, sin ninguna contemplación, incluso más después de oír los susurros en los pasillos, _"el más fuerte será elegido como guardián"._

Cuando pregunto si él podría ser candidato algunos jóvenes de la rama principal le habían mirado con algo parecido a la burla.

Su padre en cambio le había sonreído, y le había asegurado que ese era el honor más grande que se le podría encomendar al elegido de la segunda rama, y aunque él no lo creía así del todo no había cuestionado a su padre quien era el protector del jefe del clan, su hermano Hyūga Hiashi, ambos tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez, quizá se debía a que eran gemelos, aunque su padre poseía una calidez que el jefe del clan no poseía. Muchas veces había sido entrenado personalmente por su tío, algo que no muchos ancianos tomaron bien, se suponía que él no tenía derecho a un trato especial ni al honor de ser entrenado por el jefe del clan, pero sorprendiéndolo alego que había visto su potencial, asegurando que no solo por tratarse de su sobrino estaba satisfecho con sus rápidos progresos y que estos no debían desperdiciarse, su padre le dijo que eso nunca había pasado y que por eso los chicos de la rama principal lo miraban más mal que antes.

Aquello no lo desanimo en lo absoluto, quizá fuera soberbia o algo parecido, pero el simple hecho de resaltar entre lo que se creía lo mejor de lo mejor ya era un gran paso, ni cada ojo blanco lleno del más puro odio le haría bajar la cabeza de ahora en adelante, un caso muy distinto era el jefe, más que nada por respeto.

Encesto dos golpes a su oponente invisible intentando imaginarse el escenario en el cual podría atacar sin salir con un solo rasguño, con un ataque perfecto de su juuken. Sabía que aún estaba lejos de todo lo que deseaba, lejos de ser reconoció por el clan entero, lejos de lograr que la mirada dolida de su padre dejara de inquietarle, y lejos de que su posición afectara cada paso que daba. Podía entrenar día y noche, podía ver a un rango que solo un Hyūga adulto podría ver, podía desentrañar cualquier secreto con su ojo blanco y aun así sentía que faltaba tanto, demasiado para ser lo que realmente anhelaba. respiro agitado sintiendo el halo de vapor que salía directo de sus pulmones, y aquel sujeto invisible seguía ahí, sin ser derrotado; sabía que las practicas sin un verdadero oponente y en medio de la nieve no le ayudaban en mucho, recordó que las lecciones de su padre eran siempre fluidas y llenas de consejos, muy diferentes a los rudos y extenuantes a los que era sometido por su tío, su madre incluso apretaba los labios con angustia cuando lo veía llegar con golpes y moretones entre las costillas y los brazos, a él no le importaba los rasguños cuando obtenía resultados más que satisfactorios.

¿Sería tan malo que un niño pensara como el?... quizá ese era el precio de ser considerado un genio, aportándole al hecho de que carecía de amigos y aun así aquello no le importaba.

El leve ajetreo en la casa principal llamo su atención, no era común en el clan Hyūga armar ningún tipo de ruido u alboroto a esa hora de la noche o en ningún momento a decir verdad, en especial una donde la luna nueva se alzaba esplendorosa en los cielos y la nieve caía ya sobre sus hombros lenta y fría en pequeños montículos de escarcha. Deshizo su técnica ocular y avanzo con paso lento hacia el otro extremo del dojo y entonces lo supo. La matriarca Hyūga hikari aguardaba en reposo el pronto nacimiento del heredero de la rama principal. pudo escuchar las pisadas de las mujeres del Bouke entrando rápidamente a la primera casa, mientras las ordenes la partera Hyūga kali hacían eco en la puerta hacia donde se apresuraban con toallas blancas y agua caliente, se quedó de pie a un costado del dojo que era además de la puerta de madera la separación de ambas ramas, la entrada estaba vacía a esas horas y solo el árbol de ciruelo ahora desnudo y cubierto de nieve que decoraba la entrada se estremecía con el viento que anunciaba la estación más fría del año.

-el heredero… del clan Hyūga… - murmuro despacio, intentando imaginarse al niño al cual servirían de por vida, de alguna manera la imagen de un mini Hiashi no le agrado, tampoco lo hizo el hecho de saber que si quedaba como guardián sería como un niñero el resto de su vida, por culpa de sello del pájaro enjaulado que había marcado su frente como una dolorosa lección, un agonizante recordatorio de que él nunca podría ser libre, que su destino había sido impuesto en una marca de obediencia, como si no confiaran en ellos, una razón más para prevalecer en el Souke, para demostrar que nada de lo que hicieran doblegaría el espirito de libertad que aun moraba en él y en cada siervo de la segunda rama. La marca había pasado a ser para él algo casi vergonzoso, obligándolo a cubrirlo con vendajes, quizá para intentar olvidar a ratos que su destino ya había sido dictado de una manera casi despiadada sin siquiera preguntarle, y es que a nadie de la rama secundaria se le preguntaba, ellos solo obedecían. Una parte de él le dijo que ese era su lugar y que en vez de sentirse desgraciado por ello debía sentirse honrado por dicha oportunidad si es que llegaba a presentarse, pero aún era pequeño y sus pensamientos rara vez tomaban un tono estricto para con los suyos, solo en algunos casos como ese momento cuando la sola idea de un heredero tan frio como ese invierno invadía sus pensamientos.

Volvió la vista hacia la casa principal, el aire olía flores y polen, de las pocas que sobreviven el invierno sin doblegarse, las demás flores que la matriarca Hyūga se esmeraba en cuidar estaban en el invernadero lejos del impetuoso clima y en los jardines quedaban solo las más fuertes. Un nuevo viento azoto las dalias de una manera casi cruel al mismo instante en que escucho un grito dentro de la primera casa, fue tal que tuvo el poder de estremecerlo y hacer que el silencio reinara en el lugar por breves segundos antes de que se reanudara el ruido de los grillos y el lejano croar de un sapo en algún estanque congelado.

-Neji – dio un bote y volteo sorprendió, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había oído llegar a su padre, se enderezo nerviosamente como si de algún modo su padre hubiera escuchado sus anteriores pensamientos, que avergonzado se sentiría su padre si supiera que él no compartía el sentimiento de orgullo que significaba el simple hecho de ser un Hyūga y que el pensamiento que lo atosigaba últimamente se debía a su orgullo, uno donde demostraba que nadie podría contra él, que el volaría aun con un destino sellado.

-buenas noches padre –susurro

-ya es tarde, tu madre preguntaba por ti – hablo su padre al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

-me quede entrenado un poco mas – respondió con simpleza, volviendo la vista levemente hacia donde se encendían las luces de lo que sería el cuarto de Hyūga hikari

-oh, ya veo –dijo de pronto su padre, adivinado por qué se había retrasado, posiblemente entendiendo también el hilo de sus pensamientos, aquello solo hizo que se sintiera avergonzado de sí mismo aunque su lado obstinado le decía que no, que él tenía razón en pensar que su destino tenía un tinte demasiado injusto.

-¿crees… crees que me elijan para ser su guardián? –pregunto al voltear hacia su padre, con la esperanza de que si lo lograba se esmeraría en ser un digno guardián, que sería digno aun con la marca y aun siendo de la rama secundaria, no evito que sus ojos se dieran cuenta de que su padre parecía extrañamente distante, sin la sonrisa amable que siempre acompañaba su rostro, como si de algún modo pudiera evitar lo inevitable, él era consciente de que su padre nunca aceptaría que él, su hijo no hubiera nacido para ser un líder.

-Hiashi-sama hablo conmigo esta tarde –dijo al mirarlo con algo parecido a la tristeza – dice que no hay nadie más apto para ser su protector que tú, una vez que tengas la edad adecuada – Neji no oculto la sorpresa en sus ojos, tampoco lo hizo con la sonrisa que abarco su rostro en un momento, y se propuso cambiaría su manera de pensar, intentaría que los malos pensamientos sobre el clan no amargaran su corazón y que sin importar que, él demostraría que su destino era ser el genio que tanto temía el clan Hyūga y un guardián digno de reconocimiento.

-¿estas orgulloso de mi padre? –pregunto entusiasmado, la posibilidad de ser aun pequeño y haber obtenido una responsabilidad muy grande lo hacía sentir como un adulto, con metas, con una razón de esforzarse aún más allá de sus límites, logrando impresionar a su padre y levantar la reputación de la rama secundaria y quizá solo quizá ser reconocido por todo el clan, incluso por el próximo jefe del clan Hyūga.

-siempre he estado orgulloso de ti Neji, eres lo más preciado que tengo, a ti y a tu madre – dijo al posar su mano en su hombro, con aquella sonrisa que se había ausentado en primera instancia, eso lo lleno de júbilo, decididamente a volverse aún más fuerte y digno. Nadia jamás le diría que no era digno.

-Padre, mi propósito es sólo uno. Quiero ser fuerte, tan fuerte como para no perder con nadie en adelante – su padre le sonrió abiertamente asintiendo a sus palabras y por un momento olvido que pertenecía a la rama secundaria y que a pesar de que él no deseaba ese destino lo aceptaría con humildad y honor como su padre.

La puerta de la casa principal se abrió y supo que llevaba más de una hora observando pues su cuerpo antes caliente por el entrenamiento ya se había puesto frio, aun así no fue el único que escucho los murmullos de las mujeres del clan, su padre también lo hizo y el agarre en su hombro se intensifico cuando escucho la frase.

" _Es una niña"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nota de la autora: tengo un sentimiento de culpa en mi pecho por subir esto y no continuar escribiendo mi otra historia, eso significa mucho trabajo, mas mi trabajo, mas mis deberes, no sé cómo es que uno no aprende a ser organizado, ( _**¡tú eres la única que no aprende!**_ ) ya me esa regañando mi inconciencia XD, como ven esta historia será NejixHina, quisiera saber si hay fans de esta pareja por ahí, ya que he intentado buscar historias de esa pareja y nada :c son muy poquititas, y la verdad yo amo a Neji, lo amo con todo mi corazón, y no vi jamás a nadie mejor para estar con el que la misma Hinata, como odio que lo hayan matado :,v , no era nada justo, en fin, tengo como tres historias más de ellos, pero quise subir esa primero para probarlos jajaja, si es que hay alguien ahí verdad. Bueno, ya que. Espero que a alguien le interese este proyecto, sin más besitos me despido.

:-*


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones; los personaje no me pertenecen, son de kishimoto, usados en una historia de imaginación propia.

-.-

Capítulo 2

-.-

.

.

.

En konoha ya circulaba el rumor de la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la villa, las estaciones y los días se desligaron poco a poco hasta la llegada del caluroso verano, con el aire caliente por el abrasador sol de media tarde presente en la villa, y también en el dojo de la rama principal donde muchos pares de ojos tenían centrada su atención.

Hizashi mantuvo la vista al frente, observando con calma el entrenamiento que realizaba Hyūga Hiroshi contra su hijo Neji.

-¡mantén tu postura derecha Neji! – demando Hiashi quien supervisaba detenidamente cada golpe que proporcionaba su sobrino y uno de sus mejores prospectos ninja del clan.

-¡Hai! – Neji miro hacia al frente, donde su oponente volvía atacar, sus reflejos ayudaron a bloquear los siguientes golpes del chico, vislumbro apenas la silueta de su padre, su confianza aumento un porciento más cuando vio los leves asentimientos de su tío. Su padre sin duda estaría orgulloso si lograba hacer caer a Hiroshi en la última lección impartida por su tío.

-concéntrate en un solo punto nervioso y trata de cerrarlo, Neji–

-¡Hai! – exclamo él mientras volvía a forzar su vista un poco más, intentando buscar aquel desperfecto en la defensa de Hiroshi, _solo un poco más_ , no podía perder la concentración, ni mucho menos ese entrenamiento que vigilaba una parte del consejo de ancianos desde las sombras de la primera casa, inconscientemente forzó a cada musculo a serle lo más útil posible, pues Hiroshi era unos dos o tres palmos mucho más alto que él.

-no dejes que encuentre el punto, Hiroshi–

-¡Hai!- respondió el muchacho

Los golpes de sus palmas resonaron un poco más fuerte, mantuvo la postura correcta y aplico los pasos que su tío Hiashi le había dado, llevaba quizá ya tres horas entrenando con Hiroshi, un joven Hyūga de la primera casa. Su entrenamiento era tan intensivo que ya le costaba mantener el Byakugan activo, Hiroshi no estaba en mejores condiciones, sin embargo su orgullo le impedía dejarle ganar, en especial porque alguien de suposición y edad lo dejaría en vergüenza frente a su tío, los ancianos y los demás jóvenes Hyūga de la primera rama.

Mantuvieron el ritmo entre los golpes de palmas, liberando el chakra ya acumulado por al menos seis minutos, Hiroshi se veía ya impaciente.

Neji sonrió imperceptiblemente, el cansancio de Hiroshi y su insensatez de usar la fuerza bruta sin detenerse a cuidar bien su defensa le dio una oportunidad. Vislumbro un hueco y ataco presionando con fuerza el hilo de chakra que dejo escapar de sus palmas como si fueran agujas empujadas con fuerza para incrustarse en la piel de su oponente; por un momento Neji fue consciente de su poder, de sus pensamientos analíticos y su rapidez al ejecutar una técnica, así como también su habilidad para reconocer un gesto facial mínimo que le indicaría que tan bien o mal iba su oponente. El descuido de Hiroshi se debió a su furia y el querer terminar tumbándolo al suelo usando su fuerza en vez de su inteligencia. Por su expresión supo que había cerrado más de un punto importante pues su chakra se interrumpió en su brazo izquierdo de forma parcial, como si sus redes de chakra fueran una tubería levemente obstruida.

Hiroshi dio un manotazo al aire, sus cejas fruncidas le indicaron dolor, sus ojos blancos volvieron a la normalidad en un parpadeo pues ya había usado demasiado chakra, Hiroshi se anticipó ante su desventaja sin embargo su rapidez no fue lo suficiente para hacerle llegar aquel ataque sin piedad hacia su corazón, pero si lo suficiente tonto como para dejar libre un hueco más sobre sí mismo, bloqueo con sus palmas y giro la mano hacia abajo para golpearle la muñeca y así desviar su ataque hacia arriba, activo su Byakugan rápidamente localizando un punto visible, aquello fue suficiente para cerrar un nuevo punto de chakra en su antebrazo derecho, el chico tropezó un poco hacia adelante y Neji dejo entrever la gravedad de su intención al alzar su palma con la red de chakra que había tejido en un momento.

-¡suficiente! – demandó Hiashi al golpear el suelo con un bastón de soporte que siempre utilizaba para corregir sus posturas, Neji detuvo su puño gentil rodeado de chakra al momento, Hiroshi respiraba agitadamente al ver aquella palma cerca de su sistema pulmonar, el dolor prevalecería por aquel simple roce, apretó la boca manteniendo el dolor a raya con una grave expresión de molestia en él, Neji en cambio deshizo la técnica y ambos se giraron quedando frente al líder -excelente Neji – miro a Hiroshi – buen entrenamiento Hiroshi, puedes retirarte – el chico asintió, no sin antes mirarle con odio y arrastrar los pies lo mas dignamente posible.

-no le des a tu enemigo la oportunidad de ver como dudas, ni siquiera por un instante – Neji asintió –sin embargo esto es un entrenamiento, ten más cuidado-

-Hai – respondió, quizá su tío no quería que Hiroshi fuera agredido brutalmente como lo hubiera querido hacer con él, por mucho que lo mereciera, Neji sabía que el consejo de ancianos lo marcaría como un peligro para sus hijos, nietos y sobrinos y su entrenamiento seria suspendido. Aquello solo reflejaba la delimitación a la cual era abstenido por el cello maldito.

-puedes retirarte Neji, el entrenamiento ha concluido –

-con permiso –

Su padre le sonrió antes de que el saliera por completo, Neji con aquello se daba por bien servido. A su paso atrajo la mirada de algunos jóvenes de la rama principal, paso de largo ignorando como Hiroshi era atendido por los puntos cerrados gracias a su chakra. Una vez fuera del rango de visión de cada Bouke a su paso corrió a casa, un pequeño distrito dado a los Hyūga de la rama secundaria, este poseía casas medianas y pulcramente ordenadas en un espacio establecido y dividido en pequeñas secciones, como una mini aldea dentro del clan, cada casa poseía un pequeño territorio de tierra donde cultivaban sus propias verduras, su madre no era la excepción ya que tenía un huerto precioso y era una de las pocas que poseían al menos unos metros más de tierra por la posición "privilegiada" de su padre. Troto hasta adentrarse en uno de los caminos que darían al patio trasero por donde entro saltando la barda, esperando con ansias poder ducharse y comer algo, Tres horas de entrenamiento dejaban molido a cualquiera que combatiera con unos kilos y años más que él.

Su tío ya le había dicho que en batalla nadie sabe contra quien podría legar a luchar, pues bien podría ser un chico joven a un ninja más experimentado, por ello el no reprochaba las horas ni cuan rudo llegara a ser un entrenamiento, así que mucho menos el sujeto con el cual lucharía, pues ningún niño de su edad podía entrenar con él, ya que carecían de sus capacidades.

-Neji, por favor ve a asearte antes de tomar algo de la cocina – la voz de su madre sonó en advertencia cuando pensó que podría raptar unas cuantas uvas en el camino, sonriendo apenado hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-he llegado, lo hare ahora mismo madre– dijo al ir directo a su habitación donde tenía su propia ducha, no tardo demasiado bajo el agua, aun cuando sus músculos pedían relajación total, su estómago gano la batalla anunciando que no esperaría más.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? – pregunto su madre quien sonreía gentilmente poniendo un plato de frijoles blancos, arroz y un poco de carne asada en la mesa, sonrió dándose cuenta de que su madre había hecho su plato favorito después de su arduo entrenamiento, alguna vez su padre había dicho que él era bastante simple con la comida que le gustaba, el solo había reído ante su comentario.

-tío Hiashi-sama me dejo combatir contra Hiroshi, le vencí, es una vergüenza que tenga catorce años – su madre arrugo un poco el ceño, no le parecía y nunca le parecería correcto que su hijo entrenara con los de la primera rama, pues siempre buscaban una manera y excusa para herirlo, él lo sabía pero también sabía que a diferencia de un Hyūga mayor, los chicos como Hiroshi no podían derrotarlo nunca.

-aun eres un niño cariño, por favor ten cuidado – Hania acaricio su cabeza, en un gesto más que preocupado, por mucho que su esposo Hizashi dijera que estaba bien ese tipo de entrenamiento para él ella aun no comprendía porque el líder se había empeñado en entrenarlo día tras día, y aun así Neji no conforme entrenara en el jardín hasta muy tarde, como madre le preocupaba que su hijo no tuviera ninguna amistad y que fuera solitario para su joven edad, cualquiera que lo viera diría que parecía más un adulto que un niño.

-mañana cumpliere nueve mama, ya soy bastante mayor – hizo una mueca – además tía Hikari ha autorizado que por fin conozca a la heredera, después de todo ya cumplió los seis meses y es posible visitarla – volvió a su comida preguntándose qué aspecto de gruñona tendría la niña, quizá si se pareciera a su tío Hiashi…

-ya veo… - susurro Hania sin poder contener un suspiro, mas allá diviso nubes negras, aquella noche haría calor en la aldea.

.

.

.

No quiso correr para no dar a conocer su euforia, aquella mañana se había colgado algo fresco, y apenas desayunado había acudido a la primera residencia donde tenían descansado a la bebe mientras su tía descansaba en su alcoba, se acercó curioso, Hiromi la empleada que cuidaba a la niña le dejo pasar sin problemas.

Lo primero que vio fue una cabecita con una espesa y cortita pero desordenada cabellera de un tono oscuro.

Así que… _realmente era niña._

-Una niña **… -** susurro al verla despierta.

Una de cabello azul oscuro, de ojos grandes y tono casi lila, tan llenos y brillantes como la luna llena que había iluminado el cielo la misma noche que la vio nacer, de mejillas rojas y tez blanca, con manos pequeñas y muy delicadas, poseyendo los rasgos más suaves que un Hyūga podría tener, era una bebe después de todo y admitía que era una muy bonita y silenciosa aun cuando estaba despierta.

La miro mientras la pequeña criatura jugueteaba una figura de felpa en sus manitas con las sabanas echadas a un lado para mantenerla fresca pero no menos cómoda, incluso aquello era una escena extrañamente enternecedora, no pudo más que apretar los labios al darse cuenta de que no se parecía en nada a su tío como llego a suponer.

Aun después de mirarla por lo que parecieran horas en su cuna otro pensamiento invadió su mente, y ese era uno incluso mucho más terrible para ser pensado por alguien de su edad. Pero la verdad fue que no pudo imaginarla liderando un clan como lo haría un varón, Pero alguna manera si se vio a su lado, cuidando de cada uno de sus pasos, procurando que no resbalara y cayera de las escaleras que llevaban al templo que estaba dentro de los dominios del clan, o incluso del segundo piso de la mansión principal, se vio siguiendo sus pasos en todo momento, como su guardián, estando ahí para que nada malo le sucediera. _¿Sería porque era una niña?_ , las niñas del clan Hyūga se distinguían por ser en absoluto refinadas sin importar la rama que le rigiera, era obstinadas y siempre poseían un aire de grandeza en ellas, en especial las niñas que pertenecían a la primera rama, no eran diferentes de los chicos que le miraban con cierto desprecio, las mujeres del clan Hyūga en resumen eran como muñecas sin aparentes sentimientos, - _a excepción de su madre y tía hikari-_ que iban y venían cumpliendo órdenes de los hombres y aunque no lo parecieran, algunas eran bastante peligrosas.

Se fijó en sus ojos grandes e intento mirarla como se suponía que debía, como aquella cabecilla del clan, la futura líder que dirigiría a ambas ramas, con el carácter indomable y osco de su padre, pero con la belleza de la matriarca del clan en cada una de sus facciones.

Fría, sin emociones, rígida y tan despiadada como cualquier Hyūga mayor de la rama principal.

Pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo. La niña rio cuando el juguete hizo un ruido gracioso al apretarlo, aquello solo reafirmo su pensamiento.

Definitivamente no pudo imaginarse a esa niña golpeando a sus oponentes hasta matarlos, le inquieto no verle ni siquiera siendo una ninja. Simplemente la vio como una muñeca más del reciento, como si su único destino fuese ser lo que era, una simple niña dispuesta a ser cuidada a capa y espada por todo el clan, no solo por ser la heredera también por ser mujer, ¿sería acaso que la estaba discriminando o algo así?. No dudaba por supuesto que fuera fuerte como su padre cuando fuera mayor, ya que las mujeres ninja del clan eran astutas y valientes, todas las que habían optado servir a ese mundo y habían nacido con el don de la lucha eran entrenadas, pero aun así, eran mujeres, y los hombres las cuidaban poniéndolas al servicio como niñeras y guardianas dentro del mismo clan, es decir todas servían al final siguiendo a su naturaleza, como mujeres no salían a la lucha fuera de la aldea, ellas permanecían ahí bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Una presencia mas en el lugar capto su atención, apenas giro el rostro dio con la mirada de piedra de su tío Hiashi.

No fue más que un segundo cuando lo vio de pie junto a la bebe, Neji pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos, pero no hacia él, si no al pequeño ser que antes jugaba tranquilamente en la tibieza de las sabanas, Neji apenas se dio cuenta cuando la niña ya dormitaba, con su respiración acompasada y suave como el aleteo de una mariposa, no era difícil imaginarse que todos esperaban la llegada de un varón, uno que llenara de orgullo y respeto al mirarlo, no uno que inspirara ternura. Después de todo no recordaba que hubiese habido una heredera o una jefa en el estricto clan Hyūga por demasiado tiempo, incluso dudaba que hubiera una, el linaje Hyūga era reconocido en todo el mundo shinobi pero hasta ahora no recordaba haber leído algún pergamino con información sobre los cabecillas más importantes del clan, pero… era su hija, _¿Por qué la miraba así?_

" _Es porque es una niña… es por ello que la miraran de menos…"_

Esas fueron las palabras de su padre antes de abandonar el dojo aquella noche, él había mirado un poco más y luego le había seguido los pasos, inseguro de que pensar, una mujer cambiaba por completo el panorama que habría visualizado en cualquier otra ocasión, en especial uno donde ayudaba en los combates, en donde si era necesario el jefe del clan arriesgaría su vida y él la suya para protegerle, como su deber indicaba. Aunque eso sonara idiota en un principio ahora no podía imaginarse otra cosa más que interponiéndose para que esa niña no saliera herida, eso sí era irritante, ¿solo por ser una mujer ahora debía guardarle mayor cuidado o algo así? ¿Cómo si ella fuera incapaz solo porque era niña?

De proteger a un guerrero su mente había pasado a imaginar proteger a una doncella, como un estúpido cuento de hadas.

Se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que había estado pensado exactamente desde el minuto en que la vio en la cuna. _Qué tontería…_

Su tío Hiashi solo permaneció unos cuantos segundos en la habitación antes de retirarse sin decir nada, no pasaron ni diez minutos desde eso cuando ante él se encontraba Hyūga Ko, un muchacho de quizá diecisiete años que le sonreía, él era el único que a pesar de ser de la segunda rama no poseía la marca de obediencia, ya que su padre adoptivo Hyūga Hamu era de la rama principal cuando desposo por tradición a la viuda de su hermano Hyūga Hotomiko, paso al completo servicio de la primera rama, era un caso casi desconocido para él, aun así era uno de los sirvientes de la casa principal y aquello con marca o sin ella nadie podía evitarlo; también era uno de los más fuertes y hábiles que servían directamente a su tío Hiashi en cualquier misión que realizara, él era lo más parecido a un Souke con suerte.

-Neji-san, debo llevarme a la pequeña –

-¿a dónde la llevaras? –pregunto de pronto desconfiado.

-la pequeña debe comer – miro a la niñera quien asintió mirando a el muchacho.

-oh – asintió antes de dar un último vistazo a la pequeña bebe y salir de la habitación en la cual había permanecido al menos una hora y media sin darse cuenta.

Muchos ojos blancos se posaron en él al instante. Muchos de ellos tan cargados de negatividad que tuvo que apresurar el paso para llegar al pasillo final, no era correcto que un Hyūga del Souke se paseara como si nada en los pasillos de la mansión principal si no se le había requerido, que él fuera el candidato más fuerte a vencer intimidaba a los más jóvenes que simplemente le miraban con tal desprecio y sorna que llegaba a estrujarle las tripas, los murmullos y voces en el pasillo lo hicieron detenerse abruptamente, quizá sobre el entrenamiento del día anterior, pero aquellas palabras lo hicieron sorprenderse.

-es una verdadera lástima – la voz femenina fue difícil de reconocer, Neji desde la esquina esperaba a que quizá pudiera pasar desapercibido, odiaba encontrarse con ellos tan temprano y odiaba incluso más estar desperdiciando su tiempo, pero su curiosidad había podido más y su padre no se opuso en que conociera a la heredera.

-una niña como sucesora… – la voz de un anciano del consejo fue fácil de identificar, uno de los que se había opuesto a ser entrenado personalmente por su tío Hiashi, los murmullos siguieron y el apretó los puños.

-Hiashi no pudo tener peor suerte-

-si ese chico no fuera del Souke… -

Frunció el ceño ante la mención de su posición, ¿si no fuera digno? ¿Eso iban a decir? Como le molestaban los ancianos y los jóvenes de la primera casa, como si fuesen mejores que él solo por nacer rodeados de privilegios. si, justo así sería su protegida algún día… frunció las cejas de tan solo imaginarlo, incluso riéndose de él, no importaba que tan adorable se viera ahora, ella crecería y sería una Hyūga en toda la extensión de su apellido.

 _Que irritante_.

Miro sus pies, consciente de que de nuevo empezaba a tomar ideas que no debían ser siquiera pensadas bajo ningún aspecto. Los murmullos se callaron al instante en el cual su padre hizo acto de presencia en los pasillos de la mansión, lo supo por las pisadas tranquilas y por la respiración entrecortada de algún viejo que había estado murmurando, se preguntó qué haría ahí, no era como si fuese un crimen, pero incluso él, que era el protector de su propio hermano no solía pasearse por propia voluntad por la primera casa, su presencia ahí de por si ponía a la defensiva al mismo consejo, pues no solo era el hermano gemelo del patriarca del clan, sino que también su protector y que ellos estuvieran soltando sus lenguas venenosas y ser probablemente escuchados no les traería nada bueno.

Decidió retomar su camino, indiferente a las palabras de los habitantes mayores que rondaban por ahí como si fueran zopilotes, otra cosa que odiar de los "respetables ancianos del consejo" eran las suavizantes miradas que recibía cuando su padre estaba presente, algo que su abuelo no hacía, él le miraba mal a cualquier momento, era como una roca que jamás movería del lugar, incluso llego a pensar que a su abuelo no le agradaba verlo, hasta ahora no había tenido la fuerza para preguntarle a su padre porque se empeñaban en reducirlo a nada con una mirada, ¿tanto era el odio entre las ramas?.

Se dirigió al dojo, ahí las hojas secas eran barridas por algunas mujeres del Souke. Las huellas de su entrenamiento pasado ya se habían borrado por una capa de tierra y hojas, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, ¿así seria siempre? Por muy fuerte que se volviera, el mundo lo seguiría viendo igual… ¿sería olvidado e ignorado como aquellas pisadas? _ahora con una niña como heredera_ …

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Habría cambiado algo referente a su plan original?

Claro que no. pero de algún modo se sentía diferente… _es una niña…_ solo por ser una niña la estaba subestimando _, todos lo hacían…_ por esa misma razón ahora suponía un peligro para la primera rama, ¿sería eso?... no le desagradaba la idea de ser más fuerte que el futuro líder, pero era una niña… no era lo mismo, o ¿sí?...

-Neji-san – pego un brinco, fue tal que incluso hikari se sorprendió, no era normal verlo distraído a tal grado de pillarle con la guardia baja, avergonzado inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto ante la matriarca del clan Hyūga

-Hikari-sama –

-quisiera hablar contigo un momento… - la mujer sonrió tenuemente casi como si fuera un fantasma, quizá esa había sido la razón de haber saltado de la impresión. El asintió no muy convencido, no era que le desagradara la matriarca del clan Hyūga, podría decirse que era la única además de Ko que no solían mirarle de forma prepotente. La siguió atreves de los largos pasillos de la mansión, caminaron hasta un punto final que identificó como su dormitorio aquella noche cuando vio la luz encendida, la mujer deslizo la puerta de papel invitándole a entrar, ya ahí dentro pudo reconocer la pequeña cuna donde dormitaba la sucesora.

-ya sé que debió parecerte raro – susurro al sonreírle, sus ojos blancos brillaban con alegría, esos eran los ojos de una madre, como la suya, cuando solía abrazarlo mientras susurraba que aún era un niño, aunque él no quisiera serlo.

-no se preocupe hikari-sama – dijo sin llegar a levantar mucho la voz, no quería escuchar llanto innecesario, eso era algo que si lograba ponerlo en un plan bastante malo, en alguna ocasión escucho a alguna niña del clan decir que él daba miedo, porque siempre estaba leyendo algún pergamino y no sonreía, siempre entrenaba así que verlo solo era tan normal como escuchar que era un apestado presumido, para él no tenía nada fuera de lo normal estar solo, al contrario de tener un amigo, consideraba que un amigo solo era una persona que hacia perder tu valioso tiempo. Aunque quizá también era una excusa para no decir que nadie quería hablarle, fue por ello, que decidió que no le importaría nada relacionado con ello.

-¿ya la viste cierto?, es muy pequeña… - hikari se acercó a la cuna y puso una manta delgada sobre la pequeña

-hmn… - asintió sin entender realmente lo que la mujer quería

-la protegerás ¿verdad? – La mujer sonrió –yo sé que si… - susurro de nueva cuenta

-es mi deber como… - su minúsculo discurso sobre su deber fue cortado por una cálida caricia en su mejilla, aquello logro estremecerlo, nadie además de su madre solían tocarlo, era como si el mundo pensara que era un tipo de animal salvaje que iría y lanzaría un zarpazo en modo de defensa. Se sonrojo un poco, quiso decir que era el caluroso clima del verano, y que no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo mirara de forma vergonzosamente cálida.

-no – susurro de nuevo –no quiero que sea tu deber – eso lo desconcertó –quiero que la cuides por voluntad propia, yo sé que puede ser algo egoísta y que eso podría ponerte en situaciones peligrosas cuando intentes protegerla, es una petición que cualquier madre haría, incluso aunque suene terrible pidiéndotelo a ti, nadie va obligare si no quieres, yo lo entenderé–

-…. Hmn… - ¿Qué podría decirle?, si su calidez le hacía sentir como si todo estuviera bien, como si fuera su elección, desgraciadamente no podía engañarse, un Souke nunca tenia elección… bajo la mirada, Hikari le animo a acercarse un poco más al borde de la cuna.

-su nombre es Hinata – miro el cunero, la niña ahora tenía nombre, pero aunque su nombre sonara cálido… debía recordar quien era, quien sería en un futuro no tan lejano y lo que ella significaría para todos, incluyéndolo por mucho que quisiera negarlo.

 _Ella no será diferente a los demás…_

-¿quieres cargarla? –ante su pregunta sin respuesta fue sorprendido de que le dejara cargar a su futura líder, intento no exclamar algo parecido a la incomodidad que sentía en esos momentos, pues algún día la niña odiosa le reclamaría cualquier tontería posible, no estaba muy seguro de aguantar a una versión femenina de su tío, por muy heredera que fuera.

La bebe abrió sus ojos y el trago cuando frunció su pequeña boquita en lo que parecía un indicio de echarse a llorar, abrumado por la posibilidad intento darle sutiles golpecitos en el pecho para que volviera a dormir, la bebe estiro sus manitas y emitió un ruidito gracioso, la incomodidad paso a ser una extraña ternura que apretujo su estómago de forma inusual, fue solo un instante en que aquellos ojos llenos de luz le miraron intensamente para luego cerrarse en busca de su descanso, era como un pequeño conejo ahora que la miraba de cerca, aunque pensar que la matriarca del clan sería un conejo estaba para que su tío le diera una mirada de muerte.

-parece que le agradas – Neji miro a su tía, entendiendo porque le pedía aquello, en cierto modo lo comprendía y debía aceptarlo, fuera su deber o no Hinata aún no era un peligro que fuera a doblegarlo, mientras ella se preparara para su futuro el sostendría su mano, el cuidaría de ella como se suponía que seria, porque si el destino ya estaba escrito entonces ese era cuidar de ella con o sin promesa.

-Hinata… yo velare por ti, el resto de mi vida – y como si la bebe lo hubiera escuchado se removió apretado uno de sus dedos en su pequeñas manitas antes de volver dormitar. Hikari sonrió un poco susurrando un gracias al aire.

Neji en cambio la miro en silencio un poco más, imaginado que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiese sido una niña, ¿sería eso algo de qué preocuparse? No lo sabía, pero por ahora todo estaba bien…

 _¿Cierto? Hinata-sama…_

.

.

.

Nota de la autora; me alegra saber que les gusto la introducción a la historia, aunque el cap. no está muy alejado de los hechos, tengo que decir que es importante que Neji haya visto a Hinata ahora, y dado que nunca conocimos a la mama de Neji (asumo que murió en el labor de parto) pues aquí no, su madre digamos es un tema importante en su vida, aunque no aparezca en el anime, al igual que su padre, pues es una de las razones por las que Neji cambio mucho, pero muchooo de como era antes. Neji es mi personaje favorito de naruto, debo admitirlo, además es tan complejo. Uff, es decir, tiene muchas facetas que kishimoto no exploro a fondo, ya que él puede ser risueño, despreocupado, bondadoso, protector ( **suspiro** ) es decir, el no era una mala persona cuando intento dañar a Hinata, ya que sus fuertes sentimientos y el hecho de que se escondiera bajo la manta de un chico soberbio fue la única vía de escape… ahh… ya estoy recitando una biblia, en fin. Quiero ajustarme a como era el verdadero Neji. (Espero lograrlo) ya que los primeros capítulos como ven serán por parte de Neji, hasta que Hinata sea mayorcita. También lamento que el cap. sea cortito pero he andado ocupada y recién me lesione la rodilla, una mala noticia para mí porque fui a dar al hospital, (se me disloco el hueso) pero ahora ya estoy en mi casita, descansando con dolor pero descansando jejeje

Ojala resulte interesante de seguir leyendo, así como agradezco a cada personita hermosa que me deja un comentario, muy graciosos y lindos por cierto, como me dan ánimos, (las adoro, en especial a esther82 que siempre me deja un comentario en mi otra historia, gracias nena). Espero con ansias sus comentarios referente a lo que piensan, acepto criticas reconstructivas, una plegaria para que pueda tener inspiración de sobra, y mucho amor para esta pareja 👍^_^👍

Nos vemos la próxima semana. Ojala que me alcance el tiempo y me sirva el pinshi internet con el que he estado rabiando.

Dejen review y actualizare más rápido (Salí sobornadora jajaja)

Besitos hasta luego bye. ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones; los personajes son todos de mashashi kishimoto (¡porque Neji! T.T), la historia es de mi total propiedad, disculpen la tardanza, he tenido mucha tarea del cole. Como todo di no al plagio y disfruten de la lectura.

.

-.-

Capítulo 3

-.-

.

.

.

La academia de konoha siempre había sido bulliciosa y usualmente estaba abarrotada de niños y jóvenes que aspiraban a convertirse en ninja algún día. Así que Iruka comprendía aquel sentimiento de desasosiego que invadía su pecho, pues no faltaba más que unos días para que sus preciados alumnos partieran a la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento. Siempre era lo mismo, pues cuatro años en la academia realmente no era mucho.

-muy bien chicos, la próxima semana serán los exámenes para obtener su banda y se graduaran para dejar la academia, si llegan a aprobar el último examen, por supuesto– la horda de jovencitos cuchicheo sobre la última prueba y solo algunos levantaron la mano para hacer la ansiada pregunta, le dio la palabra a una de sus mejores y futuras kunoichis, la hija del gran armero de konoha, Ama Tenten.

-¿De qué se tratara el último examen Iruka-sensei? – pregunto la chiquilla con su impecable sonrisa y sus dos coletas castañas ondeando al aire de manera graciosa.

-ah, eso, se los diré ese mismo día – ante su respuesta Tenten hizo un leve puchero desilusionado.

-ahhhhh, que cruel – Iruka sonrió mostrando los dientes, sus jóvenes alumnos exclamaron cuan injusto era, por lo que el procedió a calmarlos.

-son las reglas, pero no se preocupen que no será nada demasiado difícil – el alumnado nuevamente empezó a susurrar, entre ellos el más entusiasta de todos se puso de pie y con una pose muy al estilo guay anuncio apuntando hacia el profesor.

-¡josshh! ¡Este año aprobare! – ante su grito varios rieron, el jovencito gruño de forma molesta pues no muchos lo tomaron en serio, sus ojos redondos echaron chispas de frustración, Iruka nuevamente intento intervenir.

Neji alzo el rostro, levemente interesado de escuchar un grito tan entusiasta como aquel, había estado poniendo atención a cada palabra del profesor Iruka y mirando con aburrimiento a la mayoría de los chicos de la academia que se graduarían, algunos eran incluso mayores que él, por haber reprobado el año anterior y a simple vista inadaptados como aquel enérgico chico, no entendía como una academia ninja aceptada a personas sin posibilidades, Rock Lee era una simple muestra de ello. Como siempre el jovencito lucia tan desaliñado como le era posible, con una apariencia de lo más impopular y un nivel bajo en cualquier materia, seria increíble si el llegara a aprobar el examen siquiera, realmente no dudaba que pudiera morir a la primera misión que le impusieran. Personas como el no tenían posibilidades en la academia y el mundo ninja.

-oye, Neji – la voz de una compañera apenas si lo inmuto, usualmente ella siempre estaba hablando tras él, aunque no comprendiera de que exactamente.

-hmn –

-¿sabías que asignaran equipos? – susurro al acercarse aún más desde su asiento trasero, su cuerpo quedo a medio pupitre donde no le sorprendió ver a su compañero con la cara más aburrida posible.

-no – respondió al exhalar levemente adormecido, la academia era aburrida si solo se jugaba con niños que se creían ninjas, así que volviendo al tema de los equipos no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, claro que lo había escuchado y aquello solo significaba que tendría que compartir su tiempo con gente desconocida, realmente no le agradaba la idea de involucrarse con personas como aquellas, que por lo único que iban era para presumir todo aquello de lo que carecían, no es que el fuera el mejor, pero que estuviera junto a otros jóvenes que deberían haberse graduado un año atrás ya suponía una vergüenza para aquella clase.

-¿no crees que sería increíble que quedáramos nosotros en un equipo? – Tenten sonrió – es decir, somos de los más jóvenes en la academia, la mayoría ya pasa de los once – tenten no quiso alabarse, porque ella era muy buena en armas, para tener nueve y medio eso era sin duda un gran logro, aunque no se podría decir que los demás le vieran así, en especial Neji quien era el genio de toda la generación, con las notas más perfectas de la clase.

-hmn, mientras no seas un ninja débil como los demás no me molestaría – aquello no era mentira, no es que quisiera formar un equipo, pero mientras este fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a la par de él sin necesidad de ayuda era suficiente, después de todo su meta no estaba ahí afuera, su meta era volverse fuerte y levantar en alto a la rama secundaria demostrando cuán lejos puede volar un ave encadenada, ser reconocido por el gran líder y también por aquella niña que ocuparía el lugar algún día.

No tardaron en salir, Iruka les dio indicaciones y todos se estaban retirando a sus hogares, él no era la excepción e iba seguido de la castaña de coletas quien rápidamente quedo a la par de él.

-¿entonces crees que soy fuerte? – pregunto sonriente

-no eres tonta como para reprobar el año, estarás bien aunque no quedemos en el mismo equipo – Tenten iba a hacer un puchero pero un golpe contra una de las vallas de madera llamo levemente su atención, no fue difícil saber que aquellos chicos mayores y problemáticos habían oído lo que Neji había dicho, transformándolo en un insulto personal.

-¿has escuchado eso Takano? – la risa sarcástica indico un problema, Neji sin embargo no detuvo su andar y ella torpemente le siguió el paso.

-el bonito Hyūga piensa que eres inferior Ishi – indico uno de ellos, quien con sus dos compañeros les dieron alcance, tenten se estremeció mientras admiraba por dentro la tranquilidad de Neji.

-apuesto que podría poner su bonito rostro sobre el suelo –

Neji los sintió perfectamente pisando sus talones, casi respirando de forma molesta en su espalda, intento ignorarlo, había recibido provocaciones mayores y no desperdiciaba su tiempo en novatos de tan bajo potencial, tenten a su lado frunció el ceño a los chicos, aunque no dijo nada cuando él siguió caminando cabreando aún más a los vándalos de la academia, todo el mundo los tenia, konoha no era la excepción.

-déjalo Ishi, ira a cubrirse a los pies de su inútil y estúpida mami, después de todo solo es un cobarde –

Tenten se alarmo y Neji se detuvo, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se remarcaron y no precisamente por el Byakugan, miro a los tres chicos que reían en son de burla, la molestia en sus entrañas creció, ¿se habían referido de esa manera a su madre?, aquello no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente, ni siquiera los más odiosos del recinto Hyūga tenían tal descaro de ir y referirse a otro integrante de su familia de una manera tan vulgar y maliciosa, por mucho que lo odiaran, había algo llamado respeto y dignidad, palabras que idiotas comunes y retardados no entendían.

-Neji, ¡no! – fue tarde, la mano de la castaña sintió un pinchazo de dolor cuando apenas y rozo su muñeca, los tres chicos miraron extrañados hacia él cuando sus manos expulsaron chakra rodeando sus dedos con un brillo azulino, apenas si sonrió un poco, era un jutsu especial que había estado jugueteando cuando lo invento, no era de gran ayuda en combate, ni causaba daños mayores a unos aguijonazos de dolor, pero era suficiente para escoria como aquella.

Ni siquiera hizo falta activar su dojutsu. Alzo el brazo lanzando hacia ellos varios proyectiles de chakra como si fueran agujas, incrustándolas en los brazos y costados de los anteriores agresores, si hubiesen sido un poco inteligentes hubieran podido bloquearlas creando una capa de chakra alrededor de sus cuerpos, pero eran estúpidos y los estúpidos no piensan rápido. Neji iba a sonreír como un niño cruel, aquel niño que alejaba a las demás personas con tan solo mirarles con sus tan afamados y temidos ojos blancos, pero apenas si pudo sostenerse cuando un cuerpo lo envistió y lo hizo literalmente caer de rodillas rompiendo momentáneamente el _rokujo yon sho_ en miniatura.

-¡basta por favor, Neji-san! ¡No se debe lastimar a los más débiles! – Rock Lee mantuvo la posición de mariposa, interponiéndose entre los chicos que con lamentos y lloriqueos corrieron maldiciendo al Hyūga, pero Neji estaba más concentrado en enterarse como un debilucho como Lee le había golpeado sin que se percatara de su presencia.

-oii Lee, ¡ellos estaban molestándolo! – tenten quien aun sostenía su mano dudo en ayudar a Neji, quien se levantó más que cabreado al ver al siempre héroe Rock intentando ayudar, siempre se interponía en cualquier situación similar, le molestaba que interfirieran en sus lecciones, y aquellos no habían tenido suficiente, mastico su molestia y se sacudió los pantalones cortos, miro a Lee y con molestia se refirió a él.

-¿Por qué intervienes? –

-lo siento Neji-san, pero no era justo para esos chicos, sabes que eres más hábil que ellos, además Iruka-sensei dice que las peleas entre compañeros están prohibidas – casi quiso tirarle su mal humor en la cara y si se pudiera materializar le pegara bien fuerte a ese tipo, pero sin duda tenía razón, el no solía molestarse con facilidad, quizá se debía a la presión que tenía en sus entrenamientos con su tío, aquello explicaría su poca paciencia aquel día.

-es verdad… Neji no te vuelvas a rebajar a su nivel, ellos solo son chicos problema – Tenten rasco su cuello, el dolor en su mano ya se había esfumado pero había dejado levemente entumecida su muñeca, ella ya sabía que tan increíble era Neji, tanto como para todo el mundo hablara de él, así mismo era…

-¡recuerda que tú eres mi rival! – Tenten sintió una venita palpitar en su frente, Neji sin embargo exhalo nuevamente mirando el cielo y el bonito atardecer, no entendía que hacían esos dos tan pegados a él, su intención no era llenarse de amigos, y ellos eran demasiado ruidosos.

-eres indiscutible Lee – regaño tenten

Suspiro, necesitaba practicar más la meditación, no entendía como había caído a esa provocación, volvió sus pasos y metió las manos a sus bolsillos, no tenía mucho tiempo libre así que no lo perdería ahí, se suponía que tenía entrenamiento con su tío en dos horas, así que su tiempo de descanso las utilizaría para almorzar en su hogar y ayudar a su madre a deshierbar el jardín como había prometido.

Tenten se despidió varias calles atrás, por lo que ni siquiera supo en que momento Rock Lee había desaparecido igual, aunque no es que le importara mucho…

.

.

.

Hizashi no pudo más que abrir los ojos con estupefacción ante las palabras de su hermano.

-¿es que te estas escuchando, Hiashi? –

-no estás aquí para sermonearme hizashi, esto es tan serio como el hecho de que la vida de mi hija peligra – sus palabras, duras como siempre no le importaron a hizashi, quien por un momento perdió el hilo de aquella conversación.

-no estoy de acuerdo, ¿Por qué sacas el tema ahora?, Hinata ni siquiera tiene un año de edad, no puedes decir que vas a aliarte con el primogénito Uchiha, si sabes cuan peligrosa es esa gente ¿verdad? – pregunto ya casi indignado, no entendía que planes y pensamientos tenían todos los viejos del consejo incluyendo a su padre para que Hiashi se dejara influenciar de tal manera, pero sin duda no era nada bueno.

-siguen siendo un clan poderoso, Hiruzen está convencido de que si se le da más poder al clan Uchiha y se le emparenta es posible que se detenga un posible golpe de estado – Hiashi se cruzó de brazos, konoha vivía momentos críticos y los clanes más importantes eran blancos atractivos para los desertores y los extranjeros, con konoha en tales condiciones el Hokague ya temía una revuelta posiblemente inevitable, su posición como jefe lo llevaba a considerar todas las posibilidades, aunque su hermano no estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿y ese Uchiha estará de acuerdo?, no debes olvidar que es el principal sospechoso del ataque del kiuby hace cuatro años, ¿qué se puede esperar de un hombre así? – hizashi apretó los puños, no entendía el punto de apresurar las cosas con su pequeña sobrina, su padre era sin duda uno de los responsables de tales ideas.

-no veo por qué no, su primogénito ya debe tener doce años y el más joven tiene cuatro, con un poco de resistencia debido a su gran ego ofrecerá a alguno de sus hijos, aunque sería muy probable que su primogénito quiera el papel –

-no estoy convencido en absoluto, nuestro clan se mantiene de tradiciones y por mantener el Byakugan a salvo con una línea sucesoria perfecta, Hikari-sama fue elegida para ti en el momento en que nació, Hinata-sama no necesita un compañero indigno fuera del clan – Hiashi le miro directamente, aun cuando sus palabras fueran ciertas el clan Hyūga estaba en una posición elevada pero débil al mismo tiempo, con el anterior kague muerto y una disputa política ponía todo de cabeza, el clan Nara ya había dado opciones, su hija era una de ellas.

-el clan Hyūga incluso necesita aliados, en todo caso si Hinata no contrajera nupcias con el primogénito del clan Uchiha se le tendría que emparejar con miembro útil y poderoso del clan –

-Hyūga Henji, es el hijo primogénito de uno de los ancianos más fuertes de nuestro linaje – argumento hizashi, pues así había sido siempre, el clan Hyūga no se manchaba con sangre maldita, el clan Uchiha no era de su agrado en lo absoluto, muchos de los miembros de Souke habían muerto tras el control del kiuby.

-no más que Neji – hizashi frunció el ceño ante la mención de su hijo.

-quien es de la segunda rama… -

-y un genio, desgraciadamente nuestros tiempos cambian y con ello los pensamientos, el Souke ya tiene demasiado odio encima, hermano, las estaciones siguen un curso, el clan Hyūga debe adaptarse – su voz sonó cansada de pronto, como si lidiar con un consejo fuera una tarea titánica, pero desgraciadamente un jefe de clan se abstiene a los consejos y mandaos de los mismos.

Hizashi no respondió, pudiera ser que las estaciones cambiaran, pero el consejo Hyūga era tan inalterable como el mismo invierno, Hiashi no tenía que dar inútiles esperanzas a una rama que jamás seria vista más allá como la servidumbre.

Si tan solo Neji no hubiera nacido como un Souke, su hijo sería una esperanza mejor para el clan Hyūga, cuyos ojos eran ciegos en muchos aspectos que nadie consideraba…

.

.

.

Hyūga Hania tarareo una canción, mientras lavaba los platos recién usados, en la mesa su hijo Neji realizaba alguna tarea extra, ya había entrado la noche y Neji apenas había cenado tras un extenuante entrenamiento aún muy mal visto por ella.

-llegue – la voz en la entrada la hizo sonreír, Neji levanto el rostro de inmediato

-buenas tardes padre – hablo apenas lo vio entrar, hizashi sonrió un poco desordenando su larga cabellera de Neji atada a una rara coleta, cortesía de ella por supuesto.

-¿sucede algo cariño? – pregunto Hania un tanto extrañada, pues su expresión cansada indicaba mucho estrés, Neji volvió a su tarea y su marido suspiro sentándose en la mesa.

-no, no te preocupes –

-el miso está caliente, ¿te sirvo? – pregunto amablemente, pues sabía que Hiashi-sama últimamente lo solicitaba demasiado, ya iban varias noches que se perdía la hora de la cena.

-por favor – se giró hacia su hijo -escuche que pronto terminaran la academia, así que los exámenes Chūnin se realizaran pronto – Neji volvió a alzar la mirada asintiendo con una sonrisa, el mejor que nadie quería terminar con esos juegos de niños y poder usar un arma de verdad, el solo pensar en cuán rápido avanzaría en sus técnicas ninja además de las de su clan algo parecido a la euforia lo invadió de pies a cabeza.

-sí, estoy seguro de que aprobare –

-esfuérzate – susurro hizashi con una sonrisa tranquila, su rostro cálido hizo a Hania sonreír y a Neji avergonzarse, pues sabía que estaba por dar un paso importante en su vida como futuro ninja.

-Hai -

-saldré hoy por la noche – anuncio hizashi, Hania volteo sorprendida después de dejar el té sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañada, su esposo no tenía ni dos días que había vuelto de su última misión en conjunto del jefe del clan.

-es necesario, entregare un mensaje especial en la frontera del país del rayo –

-está bien, cuídate mucho –

Hania suspiro, no tenía opción, aun así… esperaba que no fuera nada que requiriera demasiado tiempo.

.

.

.

Un estruendo lo despertó de golpe, apenas si parpadeo cuando un segundo trueno se escuchó dejando un halo de luz que recorrió el cielo de manera veloz, era aun rayo que anuncio una tormenta imprevista. No recordaba haber divisado nubes de tormenta a la lejanía aquella tarde de entrenamiento, supuso que se debía a que ya era entrada la madrugada.

 _Que extraño…_

Observando en la reinante oscuridad de su habitación, por primera vez en muchos años sintió algo parecido al temor instalarse en sus entrañas, el silencio era tal que entumecía los sentidos de manera breve para ser suplantado por el silbido del aire meciendo las ramas de manera violenta y un eco extraño que hacia aullar a los árboles, luego volvió el silencio que solo fue roto por un ladrido lejano. Dudo en ponerse de pie, incluso temía activar el Byakugan, como si de algún modo al hacerlo algo malo pudiera pasar, los mayores le decían a los niños que activar su dojutsu en medio de las noches de tormenta se atenían a ver algo aterrador, un cuento estúpido teniendo en cuenta que él no era un niño que creyera en inventos pero aun así no pudo evitar que aquello le estremeciera la columna vertebral.

Creo los sellos y activo el Byakugan, recorriendo con su mirada cada tramo de su hogar, algo lo estremeció al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, el Byakugan se desactivo casi por inercia y la oscuridad lo envolvió nuevamente, afuera el crujido de los arboles agitándose volvió a dejarse escuchar…

Esta vez no dudo en levantarse, corrió la cortina despacio, no había luna… por lo que el cielo cargado de espesas nubes negras no dejaba ver nada con claridad, más que los rayos que resonaban en la lejanía y recorrían el cielo como una serpiente eléctrica. Por un momento fue capaz de escuchar solo su respiración, trago despacio y activo nuevamente el Byakugan, todo se tornó de nueva cuenta en blanco y negro mezclándose entre sí, con algunas formas extrañas echas incluso por su imaginación y nerviosismo, recorrió con sus ojos un perímetro amplio, todo parecía tranquilo, todos parecían dormir sin ninguna interrupción, pero su madre no estaba...

Frunció el ceño, apenas acordándose de las sandalias, una vez afuera recorrió todo el sistema de casas de la segunda rama, yendo hacia el gran portón se internó en el territorio de la rama principal, muy probablemente perdiendo el tiempo, pero era demasiado extraño… su madre no era shinobi y nunca saldría a tan altas horas de la madrugada, mucho menos si su padre no estaba…

Un nuevo relámpago cruzo el cielo e ilumino el camino, su corazón se paralizo casi por un momento cuando vio un cuerpo tirado en la mitad del camino, parpadeo retrocediendo rápidamente, era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo sin vida, gracias al Byakugan pudo ver su sistema circulatorio totalmente detenido, así como sus redes de chakra destrozadas, ¿aquello había sido causado por un Hyūga?, eso quería decir que estaban atacando el reciento y no muchos se habían dado cuenta.

El Byakugan se desactivo y sintió repulsión cuando la sangre desconocida se vio de un rojo oscuro a causa de la oscuridad, se obligó a moverse y seguir el camino, debía avisar a su tío inmediatamente, además debía encontrar a su madre, sin su padre en la aldea era peligroso que ella estuviera por ahí.

Las sombras se alzaron, parecían tener vida propia y si no fuera por su coherencia podría jurar que cada una de ellas estaban vivas, quizá era la paranoia y el miedo que se habían apresado de él por un instante, todo aquello le recordó al día del ataque del kiuby, hacía cuatro años atrás, cuando tenía cinco años, ese día el cielo parecía rojo y gritos se escucharon afuera del clan, en la aldea se había causado un gran revuelo, todo eso era tan diferente y tan similar al mismo tiempo, la sensación a muerte lo envolvía de manera desagradable, troto más deprisa, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la propiedad de la casa principal, pues el recinto era muy grande y nunca le había parecido tan tardado una acción similar .

De repente se sintió anclado al suelo, intento moverse pero no pudo, _algo apresaba sus pies_ , con temor miro como dos cadáveres sujetaban una de sus piernas y el inicio de su tobillo, abrió los ojos con espanto cuando el olor a sangre inundo sus fosas nasales, _¿Qué era aquello?_ , lanzo un grito cuando aquella mano fría torció su tobillo de golpe tirándolo al suelo, ahí en medio de la oscuridad sus ojos olvidaron activar el dojutsu, lo pudo sentir tirando de su adolorida pierna, aquello era frio e inhumano, drenaba sus energías de manera escalofriante.

El cielo volvió a iluminarse y dos siluetas luchando se distinguieron entre la oscuridad un poco más a delante de él, se levantó como pudo pero aquello lo volvió a apresar, sentía que se hundía, el temor lo paralizo por un momento, pensó rápido creando una capa de chakra que uso como escudo para patear a esos cuerpos, al ver que funciono aprovecho a correr observando mas siluetas luchar entre sí, frunció el ceño y su estómago se apretó cuando una débil luz volvió a iluminar el lugar, _¡por dios!, ¡lo que fueran estaban desgarrándose!_ , no eran normales… necesitaba encontrar a su tío y avisar del peligro.

Parecieron los segundos más largos del mundo, al doblar la esquina que le adentraría a la mansión se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos en grande cuando se vio de nuevo en el mismo lugar totalmente de espaldas, como si de pronto hubiera corrido en dirección contraria.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _¿Sería una pesadilla?_

- _genjutsu_ … - susurro su inconsciente, _¡que estúpido!_ , claro que era una ilusión, pero nunca se había enfrentado a una real, no de ese calibre. Miro el camino donde nuevamente volvían a estar esos cuerpos retorciéndose, ya ni siquiera tenían forma humana.

Creo los sellos de liberación y disipo todo miedo de su sistema, no iban a derrotarlo con algo tan tonto como una ilusión.

-¡kait! -

Casi se ahogó con su propia respiración, se encontraba en medio del patio trasero de la casa principal, miro sus manos y vio el kunai que brillaba en la oscuridad, automáticamente lo soltó, _¿Qué pretendían metiéndolo en un genjutsu?, ¿acaso lo estaban manipulando?_ Pero… _¿Quién?_

-maldito mocoso, solo debiste coger el puñal y asesinar al patriarca – la voz molesta a sus espaldas lo puso a la defensiva.

-¿Quién eres? –

-no hay duda de que tiene un potencial alto – otra voz grave lo hizo girar hacia el frente nuevamente.

-solo es un crio, y pensar que solo debimos rociar la esencia del lirio negro para dormirlos a todos, que clan tan patético – hubo una risa después de la exclamación, Neji sintió sus entrañas ser apretujadas nuevamente.

-matémoslo, antes de que los demás se enteren del genjutsu, solo durara unos tres minutos más –

Los ninjas avanzaron, escurridizos como la niebla, Neji supo que estaba en problemas, eran muchos y él no tenía la edad ni la preparación para luchar con tantos, frunció el ceño, sabía que no era momento de dudar, debía agotar esos tres minutos y alertar a los guardias. Los ninjas avanzaron al parecer divertidos de la situación de un chico intentando ser un adulto, pudo detectar a cinco ninjas en total y a uno de ellos avanzando con un kunai en alto.

-¡muere! –

Se hizo hacia atrás esquivando el arma, con su Byakugan activo y sus palmas rodeas de chakra supo que al menos podía defenderse, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo…

-acaba con el crio de una vez kurano, no tenemos toda la maldita noche – el ninja que atacaba sonrió a través de su máscara, pudo saberlo por el sonido irritante que emitió cuando apareció tras el a una velocidad extrema, apenas si pudo esquivarlo y repelerlo con su puño gentil, Neji trago entendiendo la verdadera gravedad de la situación, ellos eran ninjas experimentados, posiblemente junnin de alguna aldea enemiga, su objetivo era matar a su tío usándolo pero ahora que el había escapado de genjutsu solo implicaba un estorbo, apretó los dientes sintiéndose de pronto impotente, intento recordar cada consejo, cada entrenamiento y cada cosa por la cual no debía morir ahí.

Otra risa del sujeto le estremeció la columna vertebral, podía ver el chakra circulando en las venas de su enemigo, golpes y zarpazos con el filoso kunai lo hacían retroceder, bloquear y casi con desesperación buscar una manera de vencer a un ninja del tamaño de un oso y con la palabra muerte brillando en sus ojos sádicos, su debilidad brillo en todo su esplendor cuando el kunai rozo su mejilla haciéndola sangrar. Intento mantener el ritmo, intentando golpearlo en los huecos libres e intentar hallar la debilidad en tan brutos movimientos lanzados al azar, desgraciadamente aún no era ni un gennin y aquel sujeto no estaba solo. Fue un paso en falso y el uso excesivo de su chakra en los entrenamientos paso factura, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio, con una fuerte patada su cuerpo fue azotado contra el árbol del dojo, tosió intentando recuperar el aliento sintiendo sus fueras desmoronarse.

-basta de juegos, cambio de planes – otro de los ninjas atrajo un cuerpo semi-despierto hacia adelante, Neji abrió los ojos horrorizado al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡madre! – intento levantarse, pero el ninja desenvaino una Katana apuntando directamente al cuello de su preciada madre.

-veras niño, más te vale sacarle los ojos a la niña Hyūga, entrégalos y tu mami estará a salvo – Hania parpadeo entre la confusión, pudo ver a su hijo con la frente sangrando, su pijama siendo manchada por su sangre, casi grito cuando entendió la situación, Neji aun en el suelo apretaba los puños contra la tierra, no sabía qué hacer, el miedo había tomado el control total de su cuerpo.

-Neji!, ¡no se atrevan a dañarlo!, ¡es solo un niño! – Hania pateo al enmascarado que la sujetaba, el hombre mascullo una maldición y ella intento liberarse pero su cuerpo fue estrellado contra el suelo con un fuerte puñetazo.

-¡déjenla! – grito levantándose inundado de una extraña energía movida por el mismo miedo, corrió hacia ellos, estaba molesto y asustado, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a su madre.

-¡maldita mujer! – gruño el enmascarado, tomo su Katana mandando una orden al sujeto a su lado.

-¡Neji! – el grito de su madre apenas si alcanzo a alertarlo, otro de los sujetos ya había desenvainado una Katana en su dirección, Neji pudo ver en un flash la sonrisa de su madre, el suave tacto de su padre, los ojos grandes de la bebe, el rostro duro de su tío y muchas imágenes en un instante, como si fuera lo último que vería y recordaría su memoria.

Fue un milisegundo, quizá más en que su cuerpo fue empujado dejándolo caer al suelo, frente a él su madre sonreía, con el cuerpo temblando Neji se percató de la Katana que atravesaba su pecho. Su madre sonrió nuevamente, susurrando un _tranquilo_ entre jadeos, la vio caer de rodillas lentamente, se acercó a ella con un atroz nudo en la garganta, su madre y sus preciosos ojos blancos llenos de ternura, le dolió el cuerpo mientras ella depositaba un beso en su frente, el minuto restante del genjutsu término y los ninjas maldijeron.

 _No…_

Su grito desgarrador se escuchó alertando a los demás, la Katana que atravesaba el pecho de su madre fue sacada de manera rápida y despiadada, haciéndola caer al suelo donde apenas y pudo sostenerla.

Hiroshi uno de los guardias de aquella noche corrió al patio, observando con asombro y terror el monstruoso chakra liberado tan de repente, Neji había liberado intencionalmente cada punto de chakra en él mientras sostenía el cuerpo de una persona, casi contuvo la respiración al observar la escena, lo supo entonces, si Neji seguía así era posible que muriera, su cuerpo se estremeció al verlo rodeado de intrusos posiblemente muy peligrosos, no lo pensó y corrió a dar el aviso al jefe del clan, sus dos compañeros apenas si se movieron hundidos posiblemente aun en el trance de tan maldito genjutsu.

Neji lo sintió, el dolor de haber abierto cada poro, atrayendo su energía al exterior como una aspiradora, succionando para obtener aquellas fuerzas que lo habían abandonado, podría destrozar su cuerpo, su sistema mismo pero no importaba…

 _¿Qué clase de genjutsu era ese?_

La ira abrumaba sus pensamientos, el dolor consumía su cuerpo, la perdida ardía en su alma…

 _¿Era una pesadilla?_

-¡MADRE!, ¡DESPIERTA!, ¡MAMA! – los ninjas retrocedieron, cuando la onda expansiva de chakra cubrió el dojo, Neji alzo el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, sus cejas juntas y el rostro distorsionado por el dolor, era abrasador, dolía siquiera moverse y aun así… aun así…

Había sido su culpa… culpa de su debilidad… _¿de qué servía ser un buen futuro prospecto a ninja si no era lo suficientemente fuerte y mayor para proteger lo que mas amaba?_

Había algo en su inconsciente que le pedía venganza, gritaba por destrozar todo a su paso, las venas alrededor de sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar, se levantó con las manos temblorosas, manchadas con la sangre de su madre, aquello que gritaba dentro de él era el mismo demonio, lo supo cuando aquellos corazones latientes llamaban a ser destruidos, los ninjas sin embargo atacaron, Neji creo el tetragrama de los doce sellos que hasta hace poco no había perfeccionado, con los ojos totalmente dilatados y el Byakugan activo lanzo el _hakke no shojo_ , su chakra tomo forma de letales lanzas incrustadas en el pecho de los atacantes, deteniendo cuatro corazones a la par en movimientos letalmente rápidos, los cuerpos cayeron al suelo inertes, un último ninja miro con temor hacia él.

-¿Qué demonios…? – sus manos rodeadas del manto azul de su energía en estado puro cosquillaba, todo su cuerpo ardía, su frente quemaba como el infierno, en un instante todo se sentía tan irreal, el dolor le había entumecido cada sentido, ni siquiera sabía que era real y que no…

 _Quería ver su sangre…_

-Neji… - aquella voz…

 _Debían pagar…_

-¡Neji! – no era la voz de su madre…

 _Su madre estaba muerta…_

-¡Basta Neji! – aquel grito apenas si lo escucho, era como si su cuerpo se hundiera en el limbo lentamente, sentía como se destrozaba cada parte de su alma, su ser fragmentándose en un dolor inhumano…

 _¿Acaso estaba muriendo?_

Algo lo cubrió rápidamente, violando su escudo perfecto. Era cálido… muy suave y familiar… escucho gritos, creyó escuchar la voz de su tío mientras sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba lentamente, alguien apaciguo el dolor insoportable en su cuerpo y luego aquella calidez lo dejo hundirse en la oscuridad…

 _¿Estaba en una pesadilla?… ¿Verdad?..._

.

.

.

Nota de la autora; en cierta ocasión, cuando Neji peleó con un tipo araña, (no recuerdo el nombre) libero algunos puntos de chakra para aumentar su nivel de pelea o algo así, veamos ahora, Neji hasta ahora había sido entrenado ya por su tío (en la serie el empieza a entrenar con su tío luego de los exámenes para convertirse en Chūnin, así que Neji a pesar de tener nueve y medio ya podría tener el nivel del Neji de doce años, ¿entienden? Después de todo era un genio), así que es obvio que tuviera mayor uso de estos conocimientos. cegado por el dolor y la ira, juntando a la adrenalina hacemos a una persona ajena y loca, (yo he tenido una experiencia cercana al otro mundo, gracias a un tipo que casi me atropella una vez, no sabes cómo es eso, es como si fueras otra persona, como si el miedo te impulsara a moverte a una velocidad sobrehumana y alerta tus sentidos al máximo, al menos en mi caso, fue solo un segundo lo que salvo mi trasero, si me hubiera petrificado no la cuento) ante todo esto Neji en los capítulos anteriores y aun aquí no era un chico frívolo y malo, pero al tener ya ocho, luego nueve y nueve y medio XD su pensamiento analítico y razonable lo hacen llegar a conclusiones bastante crudas, aunque no con malicia, es la diferencia de un niño a un adulto, en especial porque Neji es solitario, y posee el sello del pájaro enjaulado, no tuvo a Hinata para hacer una promesa más firme, ni era tan pequeño para permanecer dulce e ingenuo sobre todo, espero que haya dado a entender.

La razón por la que aclaro esto es porque Neji, literalmente uso sus recursos impulsado por el miedo, (no es que tenga a un monstro dentro o algo así) además todos tenemos un pequeño ser que grita de vez en cuanto, ¡asesínalo!, bueno… no tanto así, pero es la idea. En fin, para llegar al Neji que desgraciadamente hará sufrir un poco a Hinata era muy necesario… con ello Neji dará un paso drástico a su personalidad, aun mas… casi como sasuke, de echo ahora que lo pienso son bastante similares, en fin.

 **A todo esto agradezco a las personitas hermosas que ya me han dejado comentarios, y que estaban esperando leer el fic.** Procurare que mi musa no muera y que tenga el cap. para el próximo viernes, lo intentare :3

 **Perdóneme si hay alguna falta de ortografía, y estoy temiendo pedir comentarios en este capítulo, creo que deberé cubrirme con algo por hacer algo tan horrible**. ¡Lo compensare lo juro! Aun así espero que les haya gustado y si, déjeme saber que piensan.


End file.
